Simon Snow and the Mage's Heir
by LamentingMoon
Summary: Welcome to the World of Mages. Follow Simon Snow as he sets off his adventure in a world different from his own. This is his first year at Watford, School of Magicks and he finds himself entangled in a web of misfortune, secrets and his unfortunate past. And of course, the worst roommate you could ever wish for - Tyrannus Basilton Pitch.


Simon Snow - a mere eleven years old boy - looked at the tall, towering brick weathered fortress in awe. There was just too much to take in at once. Just a few days ago, he was forced to run ridiculous errands in any sort of weather. Now, he was going to Watford School of Magicks to become a magician. No one shall ever look down on him ever again, not if he could turn them into pigs or other lowly and despised creatures.

His hand gripped the huge but tattered grayish duffel bag by its handles tightly. The people from the orphanage had shoved it into his arms last-minute and he had frantically shoved all his belongings into it.

A smart looking man dressed in a suit arrived at the orphanage to pick him up later on. And Simon had never once looked back to the squat, depressing building he'd lived in for so many years. The only thing he regretted not bringing along with him was the children who were still stuck there.

 _One day, one day – he was going to become a powerful magician and save them from their misery._

Feeling determined, he strode across the wide green lawn towards the main building with a heavy duffel bag clutched in his right hand.

The path to the building was long, and from where Simon had stood, it would take about 3 minutes to reach. And while he was nearing the building at last, he lost all his bravado and confidence when he walked into a boy of his age. The boy had thick, curly and dark hair with bored-looking purple eyes. The angry expression he had put on when he turned around sharply lasted only for a few seconds – then he started to apologize profusely.

Simon was left standing in the middle of the path looking like an idiot when the boy rushed off. He didn't even have time to say sorry in return!

Still confused and dumbfounded by the boy's reaction, Simon walked into the building slowly. He kept his eyes trained on the floor as if it was the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. But he could still fell the stares burn into his back.

"Are you Simon Snow?" Simon looked up and met the eyes of a beautiful woman. Her black hair was swept into a simple bun and her chatoyant green eyes were fringed with thick lashes. The edges of her red lips were pulled into a sincere and welcoming smile. Simon liked her immediately.

Remembering that the woman had actually asked him a question, he stammered out his answer. "Y-Yes, I am. Simon Snow, t-that is." He mentally scolded himself for making a fool out of himself.

The woman looked at him fondly for a second and offered her hand, which Simon had accepted. "I'm Bethany Vander, one of the professors of the school. I am here to escort you to the Mage. He wants to speak to you."

Simon's interest was piqued as this is not the first time he has heard of 'The Mage' but no one had bothered to introduce the mysterious man before. And now, he was going to meet him. He followed Bethany as she started walking down one of the many hallways.

"Excuse me Miss … Vander," he said. The woman stopped in her tracks and looked at him, possibly waiting for his question. Simon gulped, feeling even more unnerved by the stares of the students coming from every direction. "Would – would you mind telling me who is 'The Mage'?"

Gasps were emitted, hushed and just barely audible but Simon heard them, loud and clear.

But Bethany – Miss Vander – remained calm and had a relaxed but stern expression on her face. She raised an eyebrow. "Well I do know that you are from the human world but…" Her voice trailed off, then recovered just as quickly. "Are you sure no one has briefed you on the World of Mages?"

"I-I guess not," he replied meekly. Uncertainty was present in his voice.

He played with his fingers, did everything but try to make eye contact with anyone. "Well, that is nothing but just a slight problem we haven't expected," she replied gently.

A few moments later, he was standing in a room that looked like a steam-punk study. Bethany had left the room earlier and he was standing there for at least a minute or so. Then he decided to move around and explore the room. He was examining a book taken from the fourth bookshelf when he heard a noise.

He immediately dropped the book he was holding and prepared himself for a round of scolding – something he often got at the orphanage.

" _Psst… Psst!"_ Simon looked around consciously and happened to look into the eyes of an old man, who was standing behind the books the whole time. "Are you _Simon Snow_?" The old man didn't budge from his place and Simon felt uncomfortable moving so he only managed a polite nod. The old man fixed his lopsided glasses. Simon then put his hand through the bookshelf and shook hands with the older man.

"You look so …different!" The old man exclaimed and clapped his hands enthusiastically. Simon thought that the man reminded him of a child.

Finally, the man came over to Simon with a foolish smile plastered across his face. Simon thought that it was mean of him to call the man foolish when he was being so kind to him, so he replaced the adjective with wise instead.

"Simon Snow..." The wise old man seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "You know, Simon, I've met a woman with the exact same eyes as yours before. And she was an incredible woman." He paused to sigh, looking downcast. "It was a pity that she –" He stopped himself from continuing and looked at Simon right in the eye.

"Sir, may I know your name?" Simon's voice trembled as he spoke.

The wise old man grinned and looked around the room proudly before returning his gaze to the young boy in front of him. "Simon, I am the Mage, the current headmaster of this school. Welcome to Watford school of Magicks, this is where you belong to from the very start."

 **I DO NO OWN ANYTHING, ALL THE CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS BELONG TO RAINBOW ROWELL.**


End file.
